Acerbus
by Hispyda
Summary: Harry becomes a death eater in his sixth year- A DARK HARRY STORY- *Formally Dark Potter* -ON HOLD-
1. Prologue

**_A/N: This was formally __Dark Potter __on my old Pen Name, Icy Black (Check it out, it is still there!). This is the rewritten version. I am going to change the plot because I wasn't happy with my previous one (Seriously, it was very childish!).__Disclaimer: Only the plot belongs to me, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling!_**

_**Warnings: This story will contain violence and spoilers! **_

**ACERBUS**

**PROLOGUE:**

_A dark figure entered the chamber, a cloak covering his body, his bright green eyes glowing from underneath a hood. The death eaters parted to allow the man to pass, as they knew their master was expecting a visit. The man continued walking towards the large silver throne in the center of the room, where Voldemort sat, his green snake slithering in his arm, his ruby-red eyes focused on the man approaching him. He fingered his wand carefully, in case the man was to attack him. _

_The glowing eyes stared into his own, full of challenge and caution. Where had he seen them before? They seemed so familiar, but different in many ways. _

_The man stopped in front of him, his pale hands traveling to his head, removing the hood and revealing his face. The man had messy black hair, flaming green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. The death eaters gasped as they saw his identity and their hands went to their robes, searching for their wands._

_Voldemort's mouth curled in a smirk. Of course! The wizard standing in front of him was Potter. Foolish Gryffindor. _

"_Harry Potter," he addressed the man in front of him. Harry bowed his head respectfully before responding, "I am here to join you." Tom laughed, the sound high and cold. "Give me a reason why I should let you."_

_The boy's face-hardened slightly at his words. "Why?" he asked defiantly, "I will kill for you and I will even die for you! I spent 5 years without knowing why you wanted to kill me, Dumbledore was keeping secrets away from me, he was only using me so I could defeat you and bring so-called peace to the Wizarding World! He never cared for me; he didn't even lift a finger while I was suffering for 10 years living a cupboard under the stairs! I had a terrible childhood because of the old man! The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin in my first year, now I know why I should have listened to it." He was panting after he finished his words._

_Voldemort still looked suspicious but he responded anyway, "Fine, Potter, we'll have to put your skills to test. You promised you would kill for me." _

_He waved his wand with his pale white fingers. A small trapdoor behind Harry opened up. Two death eaters slid through the hole. Harry knew what was going to happen next. He knew he would have to kill. _

_The death eaters appeared again, but this time, was dragging a women behind them. She looked starved and half-dead, her eyes closed and blood soaking through her tattered clothes. Her mouth was open and every few seconds would let out a blood-curdling scream. _

_Harry recognized her at once. It was Amelia Bones, from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He hated everyone from the ministry, anyone that worked for Fudge, whom had tried to expel him last year and made everyone believe he had brain damage. He clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white and gritted his teeth in anger._

_The death eaters deposited her in front of the dark lord. The woman opened her bloodshot eyes and looked around, her gaze finding the raven-haired boy. "Harry!" she cried, her voice cracking, "What are you doing here?" Harry glared at her, his face twisted in disgust. He pointed his wand at her chest._

_Amelia felt her heart stop and a new fear rose in her. What had happened the boy she knew? She swallowed carefully and asked, "What are you doing?" Her voice shaking. _

_Voldemort's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Kill her," he hissed, he sounded like a snake, ready to attack. Harry bowed his head and stared at her, his green eyes sparking with deep hatred for the ministry worker. _

"_Please don't do it, Harry," she begged to him. Harry laughed, his voice cold. "There's nothing you can do, Bones. I have changed." He sounded so different, like a completely different person._

_He pointed his wand at the old woman again and without hesitation, he cried, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" A green light exploded from his wand and shot towards Amelia. Her eyes widened with fear and shock, she screamed as it raced closer and closer to her. She knew there was no escaping the unforgivable curse. _

_The light struck her in the chest, killing her instantly, but leaving no marks on her body. Her mouth was still opened from screaming and her eyes were closed, as if she couldn't bear to see the spell kill her…or to see the boy-who-lived kill her. _

_Voldemort was surprised that Potter was even able to do an unforgivable. He never seemed to want to hurt someone, even if it meant he could destroy his archenemy. Maybe he has changed. _

_Harry kicking the body in disgust, as if he hated too even look at the person's body. His eyes were glaring daggers at the form, loathing her. _

_The dark lord never thought he would say this. He sucked a breath and said carefully, "Potter, you may join my inner circle." The death eaters were never expecting this, they watched, shocked and surprised at their master's choice. _

_Harry kneeled in front of Voldemort, knowing that he will have to receive the dark mark. He held out his left arm, rolling up his sleeve. His lord held out his wand and touched it to the boy's skin. "Morsmordre," he hissed._

_Harry gritted his teeth to stop himself from screaming in pain. He felt his arm burn like fire._

_The pain disappeared a few minutes later. Harry's eyes were closed and he was clutching his left arm. He opened them and removed his hand. He looked down at his arm. There, he had the dark mark, the tattoo of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth._

_Harry smirked to himself. How different had he become? He never expected to become a death eater 5 years ago. Won't Dumbledore be surprised when he finds out? _

_He was a true death eater now. Harry Potter was going dark._

* * *

**_Well, this was the first part of Acerbus! Hopefully you enjoyed it!_**

**_Reviews please!_**

**_-Icy_**


	2. Chapter One

_**A/N: If you want to see the older version, you can find it under 'Icy Black'. And I'm sorry this took so long to write, I was very busy and didn't have that much time. I also had writer's block, I couldn't think of a good starting paragraph, so I settled for this really simple one.**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling; therefore, none but the plot belongs to me.**_

_**REVIEW RESPONSES:**_

_**Mischivous Purple One: Thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**_

_**David Fishwick: Thank you, I really appreciated your comment.**_

_**RLD Flame-point Callie-co: Thank you and uh, I just thought the other one was a bit childishly written, that's all. Maybe it wasn't, but I thought it sounded as if a little kid wrote it. I didn't spend much time writing it either, I usually only spent a half-hour or so.**_

_**ams71080- Thanks, Amber**_

_**evil-reincarnated- Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it.**_

_**Alykat2007- Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed the prologue, I hope you enjoy this as well!**_

_**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**_

_**CHAPTER ONE:**_

Harry Potter boarded the Hogwarts Express, dragging his heavily loaded trunk behind him. He had cloaked himself and placed a hood over his head to shadow his face so only his glowing green eyes appeared from beneath it.

He settled himself inside an empty compartment, not even bothering to lower his hood. He growled at the sound of giggling girls near him. He turned his head towards them, giving them an icy glare. He withdrew his wand from his cloak pocket and hissed, "If you _mudbloods _don't leave my sight this instant, you will be tortured with the cruciatus curs," his voice coming out cold and unrecognizable that he was the boy-who-lived. The girls' eyes widened and their faces drained of color, one whispered, "But that is illegal, you can be sent to Azkaban."

He laughed mercilessly and replied with the same icy tone, "See if I care," his eyes flashing dangerously at the scared 4th years. They ran away, some glancing back at him fearfully as if afraid that he would come and attack them.

Harry smirked in contempt, pocketing his wand quickly, as if he would really torture them in front of all the professors and as if he wanted to go to wizard prison, for torturing stupid mudblood girls anyway.

**AETAS**

The students sat in the Great Hall, waiting for the sorting ceremony to begin. Ron was tapping his fork on his plate absently (causing Harry to roll his eyes) and Hermione had her nose buried in the book Hogwarts: A History.

Harry was wearing his regular school robes now and no one was able to guess that he was the one that had threatened the girls; they were staring at him attentively, they eyes filled with…he didn't want to think about it. He shuddered at the thought of them wanting to ask him out. He stared at them with one of his eyebrows raised, causing them to giggle annoyingly. Harry looked away, his pale hands scratching at the table with boredom.

Finally, Professor McGonagall set the sorting hat on the small wooden stool. It looked old and maybe even slightly moldy.

It opened its flap of a mouth and began to sing. Its song told of a warning. Danger. It was different from the years before, where it had only sung of the founders and their houses. The last few lines were:

_Even as you are parted _

_Remember the words and all_

_United we stand_

_Divided we fall_

_**(A/N: I know I absolutely suck at poetry, please don't flame me)**_

The great hall was hushed, if someone had dropped a pin, they would have heard it. Even the teachers were silent.

Albus shook his white locks and announced, "We must continue the sorting. Price, Kelly!" Ron whispered into Harry's ear, "How can Dumbledore pretend nothing happened?" Harry's eyes darkened and he muttered, "Crack pot old fool," while glaring at the aging man.

**AETAS**

"Harry! Where are you going?" A voice cried from behind him. It was Hermione. He ignored her constant calls and continued walking, muttering curses under his breath. "Harry!" she repeated, running behind him, her chocolate-brown eyes filled with worry for the black-haired teenager.

Harry spun around to face the panting girl, his eyes still dark with anger, "Look," he stated coldly, "I have something to do, why can't you just leave me alone, _mudblood_." With that, he turned back and disappeared at the end of the hallway.

Hermione could hardly believe her ears; he was so different. She thought he was her friend, even when he was angry, he had never called her a…a…a mud…mudblood. She sprinted towards the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, her eyes brimming with hot tears.

**AETAS**

_Stupid mudblood. Always nosing into other people's business. _Harry didn't care whether he was best friends with her for 5 years or not. He didn't even care that she had helped him in the Department of Mysteries last year. All he cared about now was that she was a mudblood, a muggleborn.

He walked down the corridor silently. He looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was following him. Seeing no one, he continued.

He paced next to the wall thinking about a place where he can be alone. Almost instantly, the wall started moving sideways, creating a doorway for him to enter. He smiled, _The Room of Requirement_.

Around him was a dark forest, with a few mossy patches and fallen trees. Above the canopy, there was a full moon and white stars glaring down at him. _Perfect. A place to think. _

He settled down on a dead tree, his face blank and his mind deep in thought. He tried remembering how Voldemort killed his parents; the flash of green light, his mother begging, her scream, how he had survived _Avada Kedavra_.

To Dumbledore, he was the golden boy, the boy-who-lived, the boy-who-must-defeat-the-darklord-because-of-the-prophecy-that-had-made-Voldemort-come-after-his-parents-and-him, and the chosen one. He had always trusted Dumbledore and believed that the headmaster had really cared for him. That was before Harry had found out the truth, the reason Dumbledore had claimed to care for him, the reason he was protected by him. He was being used, like a puppet.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Harry was passing by the headmaster's office when he heard raised voices. He paused by the door to hear Dumbledore say, "Listen, you are arresting innocent people!" The second voice, which he didn't recognize replied, "Headmaster Dumbledore, its for the public safety. Now that You-Know-Who is back, he can be using anyone."_

_"Minister, I have to agree with you on that, but how long will it be before you put one of my students in Azkaban?"_

_"You know I wouldn't do that, unless they were a death eater. I sometimes wish that Mr. Potter would just defeat him and get it over with! Do you know how many lives that would save?"_

_"Again, I agree. I hope we can keep him alive until the Final Battle. I didn't protect him all these years for nothing. He has to kill Tom Riddle."_

_Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. His beloved headmaster was only using him all this time. He never cared for him. He was lying to him all this time!_

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Harry's face was twisted in disgust. He clenched his fists until his knuckles turned completely white. Dumbledore will pay!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. It shouldn't take you long for the next chapter…hopefully anyway.**

**-Icy**


End file.
